Blaze of Glory
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It was the only way their story could end, with them going down in a blaze of glory.


Alas, the fluff could not last. Major character deaths in this one. Grab a box of tissues and proceed with caution. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love._

It was the life she led, being a police officer.

Going into the academy, Juliet O'Hara had known there was a chance of mortality in her chosen field. Any time she left her home, she was aware she might not come home that night. It was just a fact, one that always dwelled in the back of her mind.

So when she found herself in a warehouse, side by side with her partner and gun in hand, she knew she might not walk away.

"Put the gun down and tell us where the girl is, and you can still walk away," she offered diplomatically. "It's your only way out of here, Greyson."

"You're wrong. The girl's my only way out." He levelled the gun at Lassiter and pulled the trigger.

Juliet screamed and fired her weapon as Greyson swung back and pulled the trigger again. She barely felt the bullet pierce her stomach and rip through her body. Focusing everything she had, she raised the gun and shot one bullet into Greyson's head, effectively ending him. His body crumpled to the floor.

Her legs trembled and gave way beneath her, and she hit the ground with a pained groan. She could see Carlton just a few feet away. Blood pooled around him, but his chest was still moving, although just barely.

"Carlton…"

Fumbling for her radio, she managed to send a distress call to the nearest unit. For a brief moment, she feared her voice was too weak to be heard.

"10-4, Detective O'Hara. We're sending backup and a bus."

Relief swept over her as she dropped the radio. Her vision grew blurry as she struggled to pull her useless body to Carlton's side. When she could finally touch him, she ran her hand over his cheek and searched for the source of all the blood. There was a large hole in his chest, just a few inches from his heart. By all accounts he should have been dead, but somehow he was still breathing and his eyes were open.

"Carlton?" She rested her hand over the wound and shuddered at the blood that instantly soaked her hand. "Carlton, hang on. Help's coming."

He looked up at her with a pleading expression. He still trusted her to protect him, and she had failed him.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." A metallic taste filled her mouth. Her blood mingled with hers on the floor. To her surprise, there was no fear, only acceptance. There was still the need to fight for him, but she knew she wasn't going to walk away from this.

With a groan, she managed to lift his upper body into her arms. Then she leaned back against the closest wall, settling him against the front of her body and resting her head against his.

"Juliet…"

"Shh…" She turned her head away and spat out a mouthful of blood. "You're going to be okay."

"Not…gonna…"

Sucking in a painful breath, she covered his mouth with hers and cradled his head in her hand. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. "Don't forget it."

"Love you…too…"

When she pulled away, he was gone. The expression on his face was one of contentment and serenity. Sobbing, she pulled him closer and buried her face in his neck.

There was nothing left to do now but follow him.

* * *

By the time Shawn and Vick found them, there was nothing to be done. Shawn ran to them, hoping and praying he might find a pulse as he knelt down in a puddle of blood. It looked just like they were sleeping, and he half-hoped they would jump up and scream, "Gotcha!" at any moment.

But they didn't.

Extending a trembling hand, Shawn lightly touched Juliet's cheek. She was slumped back against a wall and holding her partner in her arms. Their lips were stained scarlet, and in one insane moment, Shawn thought it might have gotten there through a forbidden last kiss.

On instinct, he placed his fingers against her throat. Her skin was cool to the touch, just as he had feared. They were both gone.

His Juliet was gone.

Leaning back on the balls of his feet, Shawn covered his face with his hands and openly wept.

_Finis._


End file.
